Product display systems are used by retailers for displaying a variety of products to consumers. A variety of different product display systems are used by retailers, including gravity-fed and pusher-type display systems. Traditionally, product display systems have been designed such that only one size of product can be displayed, requiring retailers to use a number of different product display systems to accommodate products having different dimensions. Moreover, product display systems having pusher mechanisms have traditionally been designed such that the pusher mechanism utilizes a static pushing force, requiring retailers to use a number of different product display systems to accommodate products having different weights or other physical properties that affect the force required to push them forward. Conventional product display systems that utilize pusher mechanisms are difficult to load with product due to the constant forward force applied by the pusher mechanism. Thus, there is a need for product display systems that address these and other issues. It would also be beneficial for a product display systems to be visually appealing to draw consumers' attention to the products that are displayed.